Reality
by The Scarlet Pumpernickel 2.0
Summary: This is a stroy that my friends and I came up with its fun and hopefully interesting. It does not belong on Fanfiction Press it is a fanfic...if you DO NOT LIKE OC DO NOT READ DO NOT FLAME ME


REALITY

AN: This is my baby and it needs a long disclaimer here goes

Reality is a work of fiction based off Doctor Who and the Spin off series Torchwood; I am not gaining anything financially from this. It does contain OC's but it cannot be posted on Fanfiction Press as it's is not a completely new work of fiction. It is a Fanfiction based off established works of fiction. Just so no-one complaints (and because I don't like it myself) there shall be no pairings between OC's and established characters who will be featured. There will also be established and previously featured aliens and creatures such as the Abzorbalaff, The Krillitaines and so on…

Do not report me it is a fanfic, Barker if you report me I will cry (I'll cry if anyone reports me really). If anyone wants any further information it is available on my profile page Username: The Scarlett Pumpernickel 2.0 Thank you.

Thanks are also given to Hawkstra, Ceri1, Labielle, and my family, and Jack.

Reality shall be posted in the form of seasons if you are ever confused PM me, or email me. Oh and sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.

An organisation formed after the attack of the Daleks, formed as a result of the bickering of UNIT and Torchwood and organisation created to protect and learn.

Ellie sat down onto the surprisingly comfortable plush chair; she expected the chair to be so soft that she would fall back. Most chairs like this did, to give the other person an inflated feeling of superiority.

But despite his softness it had great support.

_Stop thinking about the damn chair_ she told herself; _focus on the job _at hand.

She had to stop herself from smiling at the accidental pun; but she didn't think that randomly smiling in the middle of the most important interview in her life was very professional.

Leaning slightly over the mahogany desk that dominated the small room, she handed her resume to the seated woman.

Settling back into the chair she moved her hands onto the arms gripping them, until she noticed that her knuckles were turning white from the pressure.

Almost instantly after her (hopefully) soon to be boss was handed the resume she handed it back.

"Congratulations you're hired"

Ellie could not contain her surprise; she stood up sharply banging her knee against the desk.

Sudden sharp pain shot through her whole leg, she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I don't understand the question" was the reply.

"I mean, you didn't even read it, hell you didn't even skim it", she took a deep breath and started again, or at least she tried to.

"Do you want me to fire you because if you don't think that you don't deserve this job I can always fire you" she suggested.

Ellie straightened her back "No I know that I deserve this job, I just want _you _to know that" she clarified.

"Oh so that's the problem well I know all about you, you've been watched for a very long time"

While Ellie was processing the rather sinister nature of this statement, her new boss walked in front of her desk.

Ellie saw that she was wearing a startling amount of crucifixes; her blouse was a bright red flowing onto black jeans.

A leather duster covered her from shoulder to her ankles, Her jeans were also black, it made an interesting effect.

"Hello I just remembered that we hadn't actually been introduced you can call me Skarlett, and welcome to Reality" they shook hands and Skarlett.

Ellie was still getting used to the name; as she led her out of the room and down a corridor.

They went through a door that she didn't know was there, '_this place sure does have its secrets'._

'Your name's Skarlett".

"I just said you can call me that". The reply was more curt than she had expected.

Down the corridor through another door marked "Would you like to see the real world?"

"Well would you?" Skarlet asked, apparently while Ellie was taking in the sights Skarlet wanted to know how determined Ellie was.

"Well there's nothing else that I'm doing today" she joked.

"Good answer" Skarlet commended her, and surprising her at the same time.

They went through into a large room, much larger than the previous room.

"This is a lot larger than your office" Ellie remarked.

Skarlet who was walking in front of her looked back a look of amusement on her face.

That wasn't my office that was the storage room for non-perishables", she explained.

"That's why it was so dark" she continued.

Ellie hung her head and started laughing "that's completely insane, interviewing people amongst cans of peas and carrots".

"I suppose it is" Skarlet agreed.

In the centre of the room there was a dip, leading down onto a flat surface.

There was a women playing pool on a large pool table.

Ellie noted that she was quite good at it that_ could be important later._

The woman turned around pool cue still in hand waving it "Hello Skar!"

Her voice was so LOUD that Ellie could hear ringing in her ear.

"Hey there remember inside voice". Skar greeted her and they hugged, the pool cue lay discarded on the ground.

Skarlett stepped to one side and held out both arms, miming ta daaa!

"Hello welcome to Reality my name is…" she paused as if trying to remember her name, _that's ridiculous of course she knows her name, doesn't she?_

Ellie had been on covert operations where she had almost forgotten her false name, could this be the same situation. Ellie noted the pause for further examination later.

"Kali, I hope that you not die" she said quite pleased with herself.

Skarlett sighed loudly "okay Kali we've been through this you cannot say that, then they think that they're going to die" she struggled to explain what Ellie thought was obvious.

Skarlett noticed that Ellie was looking at them; Ellie quickly changed her expression from one of interest to one of disinterest and boredom.

But it was too late, her boss had seen her interest and she moved away with Kali.

Skarlett lowered her voice, but Ellie could still hear her, she had had good training in eavesdropping.

"Oh" she said nodding furiously.

Kali walked back to where Ellie was pretending to shine her fingernails. Skarlett was standing behind her crossing her fingers. _Good luck._

"Hello again" she took a deep breath as if to steady herself _-against what?-_

"Welcome to Reality I hope that you do not live a long life while working at this organisation.

Skarlett sighed loudly, and Ellie couldn't help but smile the smile barely graced her lips before she clamped down on it. _You don't smile anymore_ she reminded herself, _not anymore_.

Skarlett looked at her curiously; _crap did she see me smile?_

If so that was bad, _you can't reveal too much of yourself there Ellie_.

But then she looked back at Kali, and Ellie thought that she was safe. While Skarlett seemed to send Kali a telepathic message to listen to her more often.

Ellie took the chance to look around the room; there were weapons of all kinds along the walls.

The variety made Ellie jealous; all the weapons he owned were in a box at the entrance. She'd been forced to put all of them in there when she went in for her interview.

She hoped that she would have a chance to test drive a few of them.

There were guns from blunderbusses to machine guns, bows and arrows, knives, swords, incendiaries and even one surface to air missile.

The basic things that any organisation needs were there, but they seemed supersized bigger and shinier.

Ellie felt like a small child being fascinated by shiny objects but it was true it was true the desks and computers were very shiny.

As if they had never been used, there were name plates on each desk they read, Kali, Skarlett and Ellie.

There were only three desks but there was a lot of room for more. The name plate that dictated her desk surprised her, _so they already knew that they would hire her?_  
Well that was pretty much what Skarlett said earlier she realised, she couldn't help but be amused by the computer that was apparently for her use.

Ellie was good at hacking, she had to be for her last ... job but put a computer in front of her and chances were she'd just use it for Sims.

That and the dozens of RPG's she bought second hand and finished at super-speed.

But then she didn't do any of that anymore, her favourite way of playing was multiplayer against people as a sort of race to see who could finish it first.

But not anymore, not that her main challenger (as such) was...gone.

Ellie tried not to think of that but her thoughts went that way more often than not these days.

To get it off her mind she focused on her surroundings, her eyes settled on a large cupboard with strange markings. The front part which should have been clear glass was instead tinted _what's in there? _

Ellie wondered about the contents of the container _some kind of new experimental weapons, money, porn?_

She was just about to go and crack it open when there was a loud bang; Skarlett and Kali were both pulled from their whispered conversation.

_When did they start talking like that?_ Ellie asked herself she'd have to pay more attention in the future; it was unacceptable not to eavesdrop on such a conversation.

Kali looked startled and ran off in the direction of the explosion, through a door hidden behind a reproduction of the Beaux tapestry.

Ellie stopped in her tracks when Skarlett who was looking at Kali's disappearing back looked at her in interest.

"What are ya doin'? She asked casually affecting a poor accent, which was obviously used to put Ellie at ease. It didn't work.

_I'm totally not walking up these stairs on my way to root through your personal belongings, _"nothing just you know looking around" she answered.

That answer didn't seem to please her boss, as if she was expecting the truth.

Seeing that another probably more probing question was looming, Ellie deflected it with a question of her own.

'So if this is a secret organisation to combat evil aliens, shouldn't there be more...Ellie struggled for the right word "people?" she finished.

Skarlett had her hands in the pockets of her duster and she tilted her head to one side not understanding.

Ellie saw that she had the wrong word and tried again "employees, workers..."

She had intended to give more examples but Skarlett was nodding her head_, yay for me she's got it._

"You want more...people?" Skarlett asked, Ellie answered yes but she was worried about how much emphasis that she put on the word people.

"Fine no problem" Skarlett assured her Skarlett didn't direct her in any particular direction she just walked up the stairs to where Ellie was standing.

A few meters away from the mysterious cupboard, there were two doors every time Ellie looked around the vast room she noticed something new and now it seems that she had noticed yet more mysterious doors. _That's it_ she decided _when I'm at home I'm going over the whole room remembering where everything is that way if I notice anything new I can study it very carefully._

Ellie was happy with her approach and she continued noting things for further examination later.

One of the things that she noticed was (of course) the two doors and the smaller hidden door between the two.

Badly hidden behind a waste paper basket it was labelled The G, there was more but the basket stopped her reading the rest.

A closer look was also impossible at the moment due to her boss standing there.

She was fumbling through a ring of keys, counting softly under her breath.

There was a clang and a clicking sound as Skarlett opened the door that Ellie now saw was labelled as "Man-eating Panthers Beware", and the other door was similarly labelled except it warned readers of tigers.

"What's with the signs?" Ellie asked, she was faintly annoyed it seemed that all she was doing now was asking questions to which she only received nonsensical answers, it was frustrating.

"Oh that that's to keep the bears out" Skarlett answered sounding as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Ellie decided that that answer didn't justify a reply or at least not a serious or sincere

They walked through the door, and upon entering the next room (through a long dark and remarkably creepy corridor) Ellie was bombarded by a cacophony of noise.

She had to resist the urge to cover her ears and duck for cover; she'd been in nightclubs before but never in one with this level of noise.

Skarlett had abandoned her and was struggling through the crowd, apparently unaffected by the almost-criminal din.

Although it was gratifying that she wasn't accustomed to the crowd, which was clearly shown by her difficulty in reaching the bar.

Ellie was suppressing a smile (sometimes she hated being so professional all the time), when she heard a chortle from somewhere…above her?

Looking up she saw a man in a Perspex tube, wearing what appeared to be a French courtier outfit incapacitated by laughter.

Pointing and wheezing at Skarlett's misfortune in the writhing mass of dancers. He saw that Ellie was observing her boss very closely.

Finally Skarlett gave up on being polite and roundhouse kicked an unfortunate man in a place that a man never wants to be kicked, after that the route miraculously cleared itself.

Ellie said quick goodbyes to the man, who told her that his name was Daisuki she was still thinking about his strange name when she arrived at the bar.

The route she had taken was skiting around the outside, it was easier but a great deal creepier and she understood why Skarlett took the harder way.

She sat on a bar stool next to her boss who was furiously texting someone.

"DO ALL THESE PEOPLE WORK FOR REALITY?" she had to yell to ask someone sitting right next to her a question

Skarlett shook her head in response, "God no" she mouthed, she shook her head again and seemed about to reply when her mobile went off. It was so loud and piercing that people nearby covered their ears and gave her dirty looks, Skarlett ignored them and chose instead to check her mobile all the text said was BOOM.

"Gotta go" she mouthed and sped off through the mass of dancing bodies.

Ellie sighed, would she ever get a straight answer out of her? Probably not she thought depressed.

"Hey do you want a drink?" Asked a voice that surprised Ellie, surprised her that she could actually hear him over the noise.

"No thanks" she answered with out looking up.

'Are you sure you look like you could use a drink?" he asked Ellie looked up to tell him to go away (although the language she was planning on using wasn't that nice), when she noticed that the mystery man was the bartender.

"Well of course you'd think that?" Ellie told him dryly, "it is kind of your job to sell drinks".

Mystery Bartender tilted his head to one side and looked at her strangely, I suppose that's true, but I never sell people drinks that don't need them…and I don't sell them to people who are already mullered".

"Well that's noble, that'll save the world for sure Super Bartender" she said sarcastically, she instantly regretted it. It wasn't his fault that she had had a weird day and that she was pissed off.

She opened her mouth to apologise but, he cut her off by putting a very interesting looking cocktail in front of her.

"What is that?" she asked unable to keep her curiosity out of her voice.

"That m'lady would be a slippery nipple…it looked weird as shit, but I promise you it doesn't taste like it".

"Uh thanks"

"So why are you in such a shitty mood?" he asked.

Ellie groaned he hated even thinking about it.

"Let me guess, first interview with Skarlett?"

Ellie looked at him closer, why she hadn't instantly noted everything about him. She normally did that automatically, but this time that was a mistake that she wasn't going to make again.

"You work for her too?"

"Yeah but I don't work for Reality only for Daisuki?" he answered.

"Daisuki?" Ellie asked confused.

"Means Love in Japanese, Skarlett and her weird friend…Kali bought it after…well you know".

Ellie nodded no-one wanted to talk about that, frankly she didn't think that anyone would ever want to talk about that.

While Mysterious Bartender was looking down, apparently thinking about that, she took that opportunity to note was he was wearing.

Storing that information away for a later date she asked him about his first interview.

He looked at her again, as if wondering why she'd want to know, with an almost imperceptible nod he seemed to come to an answer himself.

_It hardly matters what answer he comes to as long as he tells me_ Ellie decided as he began his story.

"_So you're the new bartender?" Skarlett asked Michael as he walked up behind the well stocked bar. Michael only shrugged as he scanned the supplies that were in front of him, he was fairly impressed even but he tried not to show that. To show impressed about that might make his would be boss think that he was a rookie. _

"_So make me two drinks, using only the ingredients here"_

_Michael studied the ingredients in front of him and grabbing a lemon he began zesting it._

"_No wait stop" Skarlett's voice broke through Michael's reverie "this isn't difficult enough"._

_Michael stared at her for her to explain. Skarlett took out a large red scarf, she swiftly folded it in two and tied it around his eyes._

_That didn't deter Michael and he made the first drink with no apparent difficulty. He was half-way through the second one when a large bang rang through the room…and his ears._

_He kept on making the drink until he realised that Skarlett was no longer talking to him. Risking a peek he saw that Skarlett had gone, there was a woman standing a distance off reading a paperback._

_She looked up and him, "oh its okay you're hired come here tomorrow"._

"So that was my first day and my "interview", I know it's weird at first but just go with the flow".

Ellie sat there reading all the labels of the drinks amusing herself with these names.

Suddenly Skarlett was sitting next to her impatiently tapping the glass with her fingernail.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh sorry you don't have your pager yet we have a job" she said brightly.

Skarlett abruptly stood up and walked back to the main room, Ellie followed her and wondered _what was going to happen now?_

Chapter One is finally finished…yay I iz so happpppy!!!

Thank you R&R as usual…

There you go Labielle I finally finished it and thank you Jack and Azoo-zoo for all your help.


End file.
